


Barbeques and Boyfriends

by blumen



Category: Free!
Genre: Absent Parents, Bad Flirting, Heteronormativity, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, barbeques, harukas father being a douche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blumen/pseuds/blumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka hated parties. More specifically he hated barbeques his parents held to let him know they hadn’t forgotten they had a son. He didn’t like the way they pretended they hadn’t spoken in the last six months, or that he wasn’t gay and it all was ‘just a phase.’ No, Haru didn’t like parties at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barbeques and Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in one day you say? Well, I don't know how I managed it but I did it. Also I apologise for the honorifics that are all over the place

Haruka hated parties. More specifically he hated barbeques his parents held to let him know they hadn’t forgotten they had a son. He didn’t like the way they pretended they hadn’t spoken in the last six months, or that he wasn’t gay and it all was ‘just a phase.’ No, Haru didn’t like parties at all.

“Wow, so you’re the captain of your swim team? That’s amazing!” Haruka’s cousin, Emiko, gushed.

“Really? It’s not that impressive,” Makoto replied sheepishly, running a hand through his brown locks.

Haruka tried not to focus on the way Emiko’s hand brushed against Makoto’s arm, or the bright pink blush that was dusted her cheeks. He was supposed to be making small talk with one of his mother’s friends, but couldn’t help but notice irritation bubble up in his stomach as Emiko laughed far too loud at something Makoto said.

“Haru-chan did you hear me? I asked how your studies are going,” Kazuna said with a bright smile. Haruka didn’t want to upset her by telling her to take off the ‘chan’ since she seemed nice enough but she still managed to annoy him.

“They’re going fine,” Haruka answered blankly.

“Ah, that’s good to hear!” She beamed.

Haru walked towards Makoto sensing that their conversion wasn’t going to be lasting much longer.

“Ah, Haru-chan! I was just talking to Emiko,” Makoto greeted.

“I could tell,” Haruka replied bitterly.

“Are you okay Haruka?” Makoto asked, drawing his eyebrows together.

“Fine,” Haru snapped.

All the teen wanted was just to get out of this house and go swimming but instead he was stuck having awkward conversions and watch his boyfriend being flirted at by a girl he hadn’t seen since he was nine years old.

“Haru-chan,” Makoto murmured dejectedly, making the shorter male’s chest hurt. He sent an apologetic gaze which Makoto understood. Haruka was accustomed to being detached from his family so when they did finally did show up it always felt uncomfortable for him. Makoto felt grateful for his supportive family watching his boyfriend stare vacantly at his father.

“Stop pitying me,” Haru said sharply noticing Makoto’s concerned gaze.

“I just worry if you’re okay with all of this,” Makoto admitted.

“Like I said, I’m fine,” Haruka repeated, knowing fully well that Makoto wouldn’t believe him.

“Um, should I go?” Emiko coughed uneasily. At least she could sense she was getting in the way of something personal. Of course Haruka wanted to tell her to go away and never bother him again, but he knew Makoto would scold him for that.

“No it’s okay,” Makoto reassured.

“Okay, I’ll stay then,” she replied awkwardly, fiddling with the hem of her blue lacy skirt. Haru repressed a deep groan wishing she would just go away.

“Ah, Makoto it’s been a while!” Haruka’s father chortled. He extended his arms to pull the tall male into a side hug. _I wonder who’s fault that is_ Haruka thought sourly.

“It sure has Nanase-san,” Makoto agreed.

“I trust you have been looking after my son well whilst we’ve been away,” he guffawed whilst squeezing Makoto unbearably tight.

“Of course Nanase-san,”

“It’s nice that you have such a good friend Haruka,”

“Boyfriend,” Haruka corrected.

“Are we going to have to go through this again, Haruka,” Nanase sighed deeply.

“I don’t know. Are we?” Haru hissed. He had already explained to his father several times that he was dating a boy and each time his parents had reassured him that he was just confused.

“You just need to find a nice girl Haru,” Nanase explained.

“I’m not interested in girls,” Haruka retorted.

“Haru-chan let’s just leave it,” Makoto suggested. He placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm the other male down. Haruka could tell Makoto was upset with what his father said. He was as well.

“That’s a good idea Makoto,” Nanase said “so how are you doing with your swimming Haruka?”

“Fine,”

“I heard from the Tachibana’s that you recently won a gold medal, congratulations!”

“Thank you,”

“It’s fine son, that’s what fathers do,”

_What leave for months and then come back like nothing happened?_

“Honey, I got your drink,” Haruka’s mother giggled, holding a glass of lemonade in her dainty hand. Her dark hair was tied up in a loose ponytail for the hot weather and she had even applied lipstick for the occasion. Haruka thought his mother looked very pretty today.

“Thank you dear,” Nanase nodded towards his wife.

“Would you like a drink as well Emiko?” Haruka’s mother offered.

“No thank you,” Emiko replied. Haruka had forgotten she was even there. Shame she hadn’t gone yet.

“Boys?”

“No thanks Mum,”

“Just let me know if you need anything!” And with that the woman turned back towards the barbeque to prepare sausages.

“Let’s get some food Haru-chan,” Makoto prompted leading him towards the tables set out with food and drinks.

It was the perfect family picture. Two straight, happily married parents seeing their child after being away for too long. They hated being away from their son for so long but they always made it up to him by throwing parties in the summer to let him know he was loved dearly by his parents.

But Haru knew better than that. They never held these get-togethers for Haruka’s benefit; they did it so the neighbours wouldn’t talk. Haru told himself that he didn’t care that they didn’t care. He had Makoto and his friends which was enough.

“Can I stay at yours tonight?” Haruka mumbled quietly.

“Of course,” Makoto nodded understandingly. Haruka laced his fingers with Mako’s as they walked to serve themselves food.

“Aren’t you going to eat anything Haru-chan?”

“Not hungry,”

“Haru-chan!” Oh god, not her “it’s been so long!”

“Yeah,”

“You’re so tall now!”

“Hm,”

“Oh, and who is this gorgeous man?”

Makoto became flustered at the compliment and covered his flushed face with his hands.

“Meiko stop,” Haruka warned. The girl pouted.

“Come on Haru we’ve known each other for years, you can introduce me to your friends!” Meiko coaxed.

It was true they had known each other for years, but they weren’t close. Meiko lived a few houses down and Haruka’s parents always invited her round when he was younger in hopes of finding their son some friends. Haruka had no interest in her but the same couldn’t be said for Meiko. For years she flirted with him until he finally had enough and told her he was gay. They hadn’t spoken after that.

“This is Makoto, Makoto this is a girl who lives down the street,” Haru introduced coldly.

“You’re so heartless Haru-chan!” Meiko whined.

“He gets like that sometimes,” Makoto consoled.

“It’s okay Mako-chan, I know,” she replied, twiddling a long strand of blonde hair around her finger. “I’m Meiko but most people just call me Mei,”

“Nice to meet you Mei,” Makoto smiled heartily.

Haruka’s parents would have wanted him to fall in love with a girl like Meiko. She was pretty and sweet with good grades and rich parents. But Haru didn’t feel any regret choosing Makoto over anyone. He wasn’t going to let anyone dictate who he would love.

“You’re so muscly Makoto, do you do any sports?”

“Uh-yeah, I do swimming with my friends,”

“That’s so cute! Haru-chan loves swimming! I remember when we were younger he would just swim whenever he had the chance!”

“Old habits die hard I guess,”

“Do you have a girlfriend Makoto?”

“Oh-you’re very straightforward,”

“But do you?”

“Sorry, but I’m already dating someone,”

“That’s a shame. She’s a very lucky girl,”

Haruka wanted to punch Meiko. He wanted to punch everyone who didn’t think that what he had with Makoto was real. His relationship with Makoto wasn’t a fling or something he would grow out of, what was so hard to understand about that?

The teen reached out for a plate and dropped it onto the ground gaining everyone’s attention. Haruka pulled Makoto down to his height and leaned in to give him a fierce kiss.

“Makoto and I are dating and anyone who doesn’t like that can fuck off,” Haru snarled and grabbed Makoto’s hand to lead him to the door.

\-------------------------------------------------

“You got really angry out there Haru-chan,” Makoto said slowly, stroking his lover’s dark hair.

“They irritated me,” Haruka frowned and curled up tighter into Mako’s strong arms.

“It’s okay Haru, it doesn’t matter what they think,”

“I know,”

“We should get to sleep Haru, if Mum has to tell us to go to sleep one more time she’ll be furious,”

“Okay. Goodnight Makoto,”

“Night Haru.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
